The Chronicles of Jake Potter
by 3781
Summary: The planet of Amaranth has been the safest place in the universe for supernatural people for many generations. This is where Jake Potter, older triplet of Harry and Christopher Potter, lives. As if being a supernatural wasn't hard enough, Jake is wanted dead by the Dark Lord of Wizards. Read as he goes from an unknown boy to Amaranth legend. Jake/Hermione Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever wondered if there was another life-sustaining planet out there in the universe? If you have, and you guessed that there are, then you're right. This one particular planet that I'm talking about is a place I like to call Amaranth.

Amaranth is the type of world you'd often hear about in fairytales. It is a world full of monsters, gods and above all else: magic.

Amaranth is something you'd normally call a parallel Earth. It looks like Earth in many ways, such as the oceans that surrounds the land and the oxygen that the inhabitants breathe, yet it is also different to Earth in more ways than one.

For example, all of Amaranth knows of the existence of Earth. Yet none of the people on Earth know of Amaranth's existence. Also, it is impossible for a normal mortal to cross into Amaranth without feeling immense pain. But Amaranthians (as the people of Amaranth are called) can cross into Earth as easily as breathing, without feeling the slightest amount of pain.

But enough with the technicalities, I should get started on the stories I came here to tell you. I should start by explaining why all of this happened. These tales that I am about to tell you are very much true in Amaranth. It is a tale of how almost all of Amaranth was stunned by a single small boy who was destined to destroy all the evil in Amaranth forever.

It's hard to imagine it all started with a small prophecy.

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied evil, born as the seventh month dies. The one with the power shall be marked, but he will have the power of all. And he can only die by the hand of evil, but as long as he lives there will be hope. The one with the power to vanquish all evil will be born as the seventh month dies._ '


	2. Avada Kedavra

Chapter One

Avada Kedavra

I guess I should start at the beginning of the boy's journey. There was a war going on in Amaranth. It was a battle between the species of Amaranthian wizards, light on one side and dark on the other.

Now I won't deny that I'm not fully-light myself. Nobody is, but the leader of the Dark wizards was just flat-out evil. He had killed many people without remorse just to achieve immortality for himself. He had dabbled in the darkest of magic just to stay alive. There was so much darkness in him that his once-handsome face had transformed into a snake-like, hated face. He had nicknamed himself Lord Voldemort, which is a good thing because Voldemort was Wizardean for 'flight from death'. Ironically, he was a descendant of Thanatos, the god of death.

Now Voldemort had heard a bit of the prophecy from one of his followers and he got a little scared because his followers called him the 'Dark Lord', so the prophecy could easily relate to him. He decided that he would have to kill the boy before the boy reached maturity.

Voldemort began to research all the possible candidates of his potential killer. He only discovered two families that could be the parents of his killer: the Longbottoms or the Potters.

Voldemort decided it must be one of the Potter triplets. Whilst the Longbottoms were powerful Aurors, the Potters were even more powerful because no matter how much of his army he sent against the Potters, none came back alive.

The Dark Lord of Wizards began to search for the Potters, hoping to find them before it was too late.

Little did he know, that the leader of the Light wizards, Albus Dumbledore, had heard the entire prophecy, and he understood it completely.

As soon as he heard the prophecy, he raced to his older son's cottage in Godric's Hollow and told him and his wife the whole prophecy and its meaning.

'I'll need to do a magical scan of your triplets.' said Albus. 'It is the only way we'll know for sure which of them is in most danger from Tom.'

'I understand, Father.' said James.

Albus walked up to the three sleeping boys, and picked one up gingerly. The one he picked up was almost identical to his father except for his green eyes. His name was Harry Potter. Albus felt a powerful surge of magic from him, just by holding him.

He placed him back inside the cot and picked up the second baby triplet. This one was almost identical to his mother, except that he was male and had hazel eyes. His name was Christopher Potter. The professor could hardly sense any magic within Christopher. He was just below the average magical power for a boy his age. With a sigh, Dumbledore placed Christopher back in his cot and turned his attention to the third and final triplet.

This one had raven-black hair with a red streak in it, and beetle-black eyes. His name was Jake Potter. Dumbledore was speechless. He could feel magic surging through him from the moment he touched him. It felt as if he was holding the heart of magic itself, except it was twenty times larger.

He planted Jake back in his cot and turned to James and Lily.

'I have evidence to believe that Jake is the one who's in more danger.' Dumbledore said blandly. 'Whilst Harry is as powerful as you both, Jake is practically like the incarnation of all magic in Amaranth. But Chris is just below the average magical power for a boy his age.'

To say that James and Lily were shocked would be the biggest understatement of the century. They were happy that two of their children were powerful, but they both realised that Jake; poor, innocent Jake; was in grave danger.

'What can we do to save them?' Lily asked.

'I suggest go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm.' Dumbledore said in serious tone. 'I'll place a temporary magical block on Jake, so that Voldemort won't know the amount of power Jake has when he does find you. I'll have Severus make me a batch of the new AK-shield potion, so that as soon as you know he's coming, you can drink it and it'll last for 24 hours.'

'Thank you, Dad.' James said. 'We'll do it as soon as possible.'

The Fidelius Charm was performed on the Potter's cottage. It would hide them from everyone who wasn't told the location by the Secret-Keeper.

Pretty foolproof plan, huh? You'd think that they'd be as safe as they could be. Unfortunately, that was not how the Fates wanted it to be.

The Potters' Secret-Keeper, who was called Peter Pettigrew, just so happened to be working for Voldemort as a double-agent. But before you assume too much, let me tell you something I found out as I was scrounging about in some files. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew only told Voldemort the location of the Potters' because he was under the influence of Veritaserum, a truth potion, which had been slipped into his wine glass by Voldemort. So as soon as Voldemort started to question him, Peter was forced to answer truthfully.

'Where is the location of the Potters', Wormtail?' Voldemort asked, using Peter's Marauder name.

'7 Snidget Lane, Godric's Hollow.' Wormtail said in a monotone, unable to stop himself.

Voldemort immediately Apparated to Godric's Hollow and strolled towards 7 Snidget Lane. The Fidelius Charm fell apart as soon as he opened the gate.

He could easily see through the window of the small cottage. A tall, black-haired man was making different coloured puffs of smoke appear out of his wand.

Voldemort could clearly see that the smoke was merely for the enjoyment of the three baby triplets sitting in front of the man. They were obviously enjoying themselves, trying to catch the smoke with their chubby fists.

A red-haired witch entered the room (Lily le Fay, he noted) and scooped up the triplets; with some difficulty; and walked up the steps to their bedroom. The man threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning after a long day.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it, but, being one for dramatic entries, obliterated the door to smithereens. The cracking was so loud; it alerted James to an uninvited visitor.

James sprinted into the hall, picking up his wand as he went, and shouted out to Lily.

'Lily, take the triplets and go! It's him! Run! I'll hold him off!'

Voldemort laughed his evil laugh and said, 'You may have escaped me three times already, but your luck is about to turn.'

'As if, Mouldywarts.' James retorted, a smirk on his face.

Voldemort raised his wand and screeched the terrible words to the heavens. 'Avada Kedavra!'

A jet of green light jumped out of his wand. James, using the skills he'd picked up from Quidditch, dodged the Killing Curse and started his favourite type of duelling: battle transfiguration.

He transfigured a chair into a lion and ordered it to attack the bald wizard. Voldemort responded to that by casting Confringo at the lion, which blew up into splinters.

James transfigured the dining table into a rhinoceros, which charged at Voldemort. Voldemort batted it out of the way, making a gigantic hole in the wall.

Seeing that his battle transfiguration would be of no good to him, James then started to cast every offensive spell he knew at the wizard before him.

Now Voldemort, by then, was getting tired of this, so he decided to end this duel quickly. He cast his homemade dark coma curse at James. A purple jet flew out of his wand and hit James square in the head. James fell down like a marionette whose strings were cut.

Whilst this was all happening, Lily tried to barricade herself in the children's bedroom. When she thought there was enough to keep the Dark Lord out for a while, she started trying to make an emergency Portkey.

'Portus!' she screeched, pointing her wand at Harry's stuffed stag toy.

The toy glowed for a moment, and then went out. Lily knew almost instantly that she wouldn't be able to make a Portkey, because that required the utmost concentration. Besides, she'd forgotten that the anti-Portkey wards were still up, unlike the Fidelius.

Suddenly, the barricade fell down and Voldemort entered the bedroom. He pointed his yew wand at her and uttered the incantation to the second worst Unforgivable Curse.

'Crucio!'

Lily felt as if hot knives were piercing her body over and over again, but the agony wouldn't stop. She screamed and screamed until finally Voldemort released the curse.

She started shaking on the floor. She looked up and saw Voldemort advancing on the triplets, his wand raised. Lily finally remembered what it was that had been bugging her the past few days. They'd forgotten to give the AK-shield potion to her children.

'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort chanted.

Lily threw herself in front of the curse and got struck in the chest by the green light. She fell down, unconscious but not dead, thanks to the AK-shield potion.

Voldemort turned his wand upon Harry and repeated the same incantation he had used to (according to him) dispose of their mother.

The green light raced towards Harry and it was inevitable that he was about to die.

But suddenly, a golden orb appeared around Harry and somehow stopped the Killing Curse. Voldemort was stunned. Nothing had ever been able to block one of his Killing Curses.

Then he saw that little baby Jake was sweating from EME (Extreme Magical Exhaustion). Voldemort looked into the boy's core and was shocked to feel that it was about the size of Amaranth. In an instant, Voldemort made a decision to dispose of this obvious danger to his well-being.

'Avada Kedavra!'

The light struck Jake in the head… and rebounded unto its terrible originator. Voldemort was blasted to ashes, and his soul ripped out of his body and fled to Albania, where he'd be bidding his time for the next ten years.


	3. Gringotts

Chapter Two

Gringotts

As soon as Dumbledore heard about the attack on his son's family, he raced to Godric's Hollow to check if they were alright. He checked his son's pulse and was overjoyed to find his pulse, strong and fast. He did a magical scan on James and found the coma curse on him.

Deciding to check with Madam Pomfrey when he got back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore raced up the stairs to the sound of babies crying. He found Lily on the floor, spread-eagled, with no signs of damage to her body whatsoever. Dumbledore pointed his wand to her and said, 'Enervate.'

'Voldemort.' Lily said, her eyes shooting up.

'It's alright, Lily. The triplets are safe.' Dumbledore said, trying to calm her down. 'Voldemort is gone. It seems that Jake here defeated him.'

'But, how?'

'This is just a theory.' Dumbledore explained. 'But when you threw yourself in front of the Killing Curse, which was a dire act of love, it protected the triplets from any harm from Voldemort. I'm guessing that as soon as he thought you were dead, he turned his wand upon young Jake here and tried to kill him, but the curse rebounded upon its originator, leaving only a scar on Jake's forehead.'

'Thank Merlin they're alright.' Lily said, getting off the floor. 'But where's James?'

Dumbledore sighed. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually.

'James was hit by one of Voldemort's homemade curses. It seems to be a coma curse. I'll have to check with Madam Pomfrey on how long he'll be asleep.'

Dumbledore stood up, tucking his wand into its holster, and turned to the children.

'Now, how are we going to protect Jake?'

'Maybe we could put a permanent glamour on Christopher,' Lily suggested. 'So that _he_ will believe it was Christopher he cursed.'

'Good idea.' Dumbledore agreed. 'You'll have to _supposedly_ ignore your other two while you dot on Christopher. But while Christopher's not looking, you can train Jake and, possibly, Harry to fight Voldemort. It is essential that they get the utmost training. I'll even have a few of my staff train them, if you need help, of course.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

'No need for formalities, Lily. Just Albus shall be fine.'

'Okay, Albus.'

* * *

It turned out that the coma curse on James only lasted for a week, so he was back on his feet and told of the plan as soon as he was fit and healthy. They moved out of the blown-up cottage at Godric's Hollow and into the Potter Manor, which had a Quidditch pitch, a duelling ring, twenty bedrooms, a potions lab, a gigantic library full of every subject known to Amaranth, and even a pool.

Four years later, James and Lily started training Harry and Jake for the final showdown between Voldemort. They taught all of the things about Amaranth there was to know: such as the history of Amaranth, sword-fighting, magical sensing, archery, swimming, elemental magic, transfiguration, flying, cooking, cleaning (both of which were taught at Lily's insistence), charms, potions, wandlore, Dark Arts, ALPs (Ancient Lost Practices) and James' favourite, pranking.

It really pained Lily to have to ignore such splendid children when in front of Christopher, but she knew it had to be done to sell the deception. At occasions like Christmas, Samhain (Halloween) and birthdays, she always had to give Christopher more, but snuck some more to Harry and Jake when Christopher wasn't looking. Seeing as he didn't know that the others were being spoiled, Christopher thought that the world revolved around him and he became an extremely spoiled (slightly fat) brat, who cared about no one but himself.

I guess we should fast-forward six years to when the Potter triplets got their Hogwarts letters, and you'll see just how spoiled Christopher was.

* * *

The Potter family were all sitting at the breakfast table on the morning of June the twenty-fourth. The house-elves had cooked them bacon and eggs (which Christopher had whined and screamed about until the house-elves finally gave him his favourite breakfast) and it was _delicious_. However, just as Christopher sat down to tuck in (with both sides of his bottom sagging on either side of the chair), the chair snapped and broke, putting hundred of splinters into Christopher's fat arse.

Lily (being the good actress she was) let a squeal and began to help Christopher back up.

Suddenly, a barn owl flew in through the open window and dropped the morning mail on the table. This was a normal thing for the Potter family. They all decided that they'd rather have owl post instead of having the newspaper drop onto their heads while sleeping or have the ghost-man (ghost postman) have to glide eight hundred miles just to deliver their mail.

Anyway, James gingerly picked up the mail and started to sort through.

 _The Daily Prophet, I'll read the comics later_ James thought. _There's the tickets to the Wizmovies that Christopher wanted, the spoiled brat that he is. And, ooh, the Hogwarts letters have come._

'Looks like they've finally come.' James said to himself.

'What's finally come?' Harry asked.

'Five Galleons says it's the Hogwarts letters.' Jake whispered to Harry.

'You're on.' Harry retorted.

'Your Hogwarts letters have finally arrived, Harry.'

Harry, grudgingly, handed over five gold coins the size of hubcaps.

'Thank you.' Jake said, pocketing the coins.

'Shut up.' Harry replied, bitterly.

'You better not let your mother see you gambling.' James warned. 'She already thinks I'm a bad enough influence already.'

'And I have good reason to, James!' Lily shouted from across the table.

'Curses.' James swore. 'I forgot she had radar ears.'

'I heard that.'

'Yes,' James replied and then muttered. 'Big-Ears.'

'I heard that too.'

'So how are we getting to Diagon Alley today, Dad?' Harry said, abruptly changing the subject.

'Floo? Knight Bus? Apparition? Or brooms?' Jake asked, curiously.

'Floo. I don't feel like losing my lunch, don't want to subject you to the _thrills_ of Side-Along, and it's too long to go by broom.' James explained.

'Io, Io, it's off to the Floo we go.' Jake sung under his breath.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jake tumbled out of the Leaky Cauldron fireplace and landed in a commando roll.

'Well,' Jake said, brushing soot off his robes. 'That wasn't as bad as I thought.'

'Looks like your own of the lucky ones,' James observed.

'What do you mean, Dad?' Harry asked.

'Most Potters have bad luck with Floo. Some fly straight out of the fireplace, some go one grate too far, and some just fall flat on their face.' Lily explained.

'That's not fair.' Christopher complained, rubbing his nose from where it hit the floor. 'How come he's lucky and I'm not. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived.'

James rolled his eyes at Lily and said, 'Son, there are going to be times when Jake gets lucky and you get lucky. It's a fact of life.'

Christopher pouted, his lip starting to tremble.

James sighed. He knew right now he had to play the bribe card before a tantrum started.

'Listen, how about I get you the new Nimbus 1999 you wanted?'

Christopher started jumping up and down like springs on steroids.

'Thanks, Dad! You're the best.'

James walked back to Lily with a smug smile on his face.

'I'm da best.' he said, pointing at himself.

Lily slapped the back of his head in response.

'OW!' James shrieked.

'Can we go to Gringotts before Mum takes your head off, Dad?' Jake asked in an innocent tone.

* * *

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and out into a dead-end.

James pulled out his mahogany wand and started tapping certain bricks. An archway formed in front of them.

'Still looks cool, even after 30 years.' James muttered.

'That's because some people never grow up.' Lily replied.

'HEY! Sirius is less of a grown-up than me!'

'Got that right, Dad.' Jake said, rolling his eyes.

They strolled up the cobblestone alley and up to the biggest building. It was made out of snow-white marble and the words _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ were written in gold above two bronze doors.

'Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Founded in 1414 by the goblin Gringott. Controlled by wizards in the 1500s, but then returned to the goblins in 1865. Their motto is _Fortius Quo Fidelius_ which is Latin for 'strength through loyalty. Affiliated with the Consortium of Goblinary Finance and Red-Nosed Wizard Investors.'

'Lily!' James shouted, aghast. 'Stop corrupting my children.'

'I could say the same about you.'

A pair of goblins guarded the bronze doors. In each one's hand, they held a long stick thing. At least that was what it looked like to Harry.

'They're just Probity Probes.' James noted. 'To check we don't have any disguises on.'

When the goblins finally noted that they couldn't find anything, they bowed them through the double doors. However, there was another set of doors (silver this time) which were inscribed with the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _For if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there_

'Nice rhyming poem.' Jake noted.

Another pair of goblins bowed them through this door, and the Potter family entered a gigantic marble hall full of goblins working. Some where weighing coins, some were looking at precious gems through eyeglasses and some were just doing boring old bookwork.

James walked up to a free goblin and cleared his throat.

The goblin looked up from his book of numbers and almost fell off his seat.

'High King James the First, what an honour it is.'

'No need for formalities.' James said, enjoying the attention. 'Just call me James.'

'Of course, my lord.'

'I wish to enter the Potter triplet trust, for my children's first year at Hogwarts.'

'We will send our best cart-goblin to accompany you.' the goblin stammered. 'Griphook!'

Another goblin stepped forward and bowed before the Potters.

'Oh, and could I have my eldest son, Jake, do an inheritance test, please?' James whispered to the goblin in an undertone.

'Of course, sir. It will cost 50 Galleons.'

James handed over fifty gold coins and the goblin (whose name was Blordak) led them into a stone room off the main hall. Engraved in the walls were the names and crests of every family there was in Amaranth that had a vault at Gringotts. The only things in the room were a table, a chair, a quill and a bit of parchment. Blordak told Jake to sit down and give him his utmost attention.

'That red quill in front of you,' Blordak said, pointing to the quill. 'is a Blood Quill. You must write your signature on that parchment, and it will use your blood as its ink. It will determine what families you are the direct heir or magical heir of.'

'This ritual will have a little pain, but not much,' Blordak said, at the sight of Jake's startled face. 'Oh, and as a bonus, it will also tell you any and all special abilities you have, even if they have not been discovered yet. You may begin.'

Jake gingerly picked up the quill and signed his name in his blood. His hand started to sting a little, but he gritted his teeth and tried not to wince.

As soon as he'd finished his signature, a long scroll of parchment appeared in Blordak's hands. He unrolled it and his eyes very nearly popped out of his head. He placed the scroll on the table in front of Jake so that the two Potters could see why:

 ** _Jake Theseus Potter_**

 **Age** : 11

 **Status** : Pure-blood, Prince of Amaranth

 **Merlin Scale** : 21,000,000

Heir of House Emrys

Heir of House Gryffindor

Heir of House Hufflepuff

Heir of House le Fay

Heir of House Peverell

Heir of House Potter

Heir of House Ravenclaw

Heir of House Slytherin

'And then there are the financial papers,' Blordak said, passing the papers to them.

 **House Emrys**

Vault 1. Maximum Security.

Vault Contains: 29,348,981,718 Galleons

And also several ancient, mythological artefacts, tomes, scrolls and other objects (only ones in existence)

 _Properties_

Daily Prophet: 66%

Diagon Alley: 20%

Gringotts: 55%

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 20%

Nimbus Broom Company: 38%

Stonehenge

The Isle of Avalon

 **House Gryffindor**

Vault 2. Level 29 Security.

Vault Contains: 4,918,437,275 Galleons

And also many precious gems, a large armoury of armour and weapons and ancient tomes of long-forgotten magic

 _Properties_

Gryffindor Castle

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 20%

Ollivander's: 65%

 **House Hufflepuff**

Vault 5. Level 28 Security.

Vault Contains: 3,525,473,905 Galleons

And also priceless family heirlooms and artefacts

 _Properties_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 20%

Hufflepuff Mansion

 **House le Fay**

Vault 9. Maximum Security.

Vault Contains: 27,025,428,994 Galleons

And also contains several ancient scrolls on warding, blood magic, dark arts and necromancy (only ones in existence). Precious gems and dark objects included

 _Properties_

Borgin & Burkes: 97%

Eeylops' Owl Emporium: 38%

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour: 36%

Flourish & Blotts: 54%

Gambol & Japes: 25%

Madam Malkin's: 24%

Ollivander's: 15%

The Shrieking Shack: 100%

Zonko's: 25%

 **House Peverell**

Vault 412. High Security.

Vault Contains: 11,362,653 Galleons

And also a vast supply of potion texts and materials

 _Properties_

Carrow's Finest Cauldrons: 78%

Godric's Hollow: 24%

Ollivander's: 18%

Peverell Manor

Slug & Jigger's Apothecary: 52%

 **House Potter**

Vault 651. High Security.

Vault Contains: 1,305,825,687 Galleons

And also large library containing ancient books and scrolls (only ones in existence), priceless gems, portraits and ward stones

 _Properties_

Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour: 29%

Flourish & Blotts: 40%

Gambol and Japes: 25%

Godric's Hollow: 26%

Knockturn Alley: 100%

Potter Manor

Quality Quidditch Supplies: 75%

Zonko's: 25%

 **House Ravenclaw**

Vault 3. Level 29 Security.

Vault Contains: 4,167,834,753 Galleons

And also priceless family heirlooms and artefacts

 _Properties_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 20%

Ravenclaw Manor

 **House Slytherin**

Vault 4. Level 29 Security.

Vault Contains: 7,358,710,019 Galleons

And also several priceless family heirlooms and artefacts

 _Properties_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 20%

Total Amount: 77,662,055,004 Galleons

A shocked James and Jake stared at the parchment. Jake knew the Potter family was rich, being the Amaranth Royal Family and all, but he never would've imagined this. He would be able to spend hundreds of millions of dollars a day and would never run out of money, even in ten lifetimes. The interest alone would make that possible.

'I think I'll let you two soak that in before we go onto the special abilities.' Blordak said, grinning.


End file.
